


Requited

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: Prompt: would you write a jasmine cephas jones/reader about a female reader who always stares at jasmine during practice? maybe she's friends with daveed and always tells him "dude there's this cute girl that works with you and god, i really envy lin because he kisses her every day"!Shoutout to AlexandraHamilfan for the nice comments on my other Jasmine fics! I hope you enjoy (:





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



“Alright, let’s take it from the top!” Stephanie yelled. “5, 6, 7, 8!”

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and the ensemble for Broadway’s hit musical “Hamilton” was cleaning up a few dance sequences before the evening performance. You had been a dancer in Hamilton for about 5 months now, and you absolutely loved it. The entire cast was like a family to you, and there was nothing you enjoyed more than spending your days dancing and singing in front of a huge audience (even if you had to wear a corset while doing it).

Lin popped his head through the door, marvelling at the ensemble as they spun, leaped, and sang. The song ended, and the mastermind behind “Hamilton” applauded.

“You guys look incredible!” he gushed, being met with a murmur of thanks from the ensemble. “Steph, do you mind if we borrow you guys for a bit? Jasmine and I want to run through ‘Say No to This’ with the ensemble.”

Your heart caught in your throat. Jasmine Cephas-Jones -- you’d had a huge crush on her ever since you started dancing in Hamilton, and watching her sing and dance every night was mesmerizing. She was the cause of many missed steps and incorrect notes for you, but you never had the courage to even speak to her. “Say No to This” was the worst of all; her grinding on Lin was enough to make you trip over your feet nearly every performance, and your heart burned with envy every time they kissed. But despite your best efforts, you could never get the rapturously beautiful woman out of your mind.

Somehow, you made it through a few runs of “Say No to This” without making a complete fool out of yourself, and Stephanie gave you and the other ensemble members a break to rest and eat before the show. You were headed for the woman’s ensemble dressing room when Daveed Diggs stopped you. He was your closest non-ensemble friend on the cast, and the only cast member to know of your crush on Jasmine -- which, of course, he found out by accident and now refused to forget about it.

“I saw you in rehearsal earlier staring at Jaz like a lost puppy.” He grinned, showing his pearly whites, and you shook your head. “Y/n, when are you going to make a move? It’s been months and you’ve spoken to her, what, twice?”

“Three times,” you mumbled, looking away.

“That’s exactly what I mean. You need to do something, Y/n/n. This is painful, not only for you, but for me to watch.” You chuckled and shook your head.

“I will, Daveed. Just… not yet.”

“You say that every time! I’m about to take matters into my own hands.” You grabbed his arm.

“You won’t.”

“I will,” he retorted. “If you don’t at least talk to her by Friday’s show, I’ll tell her.” He turned around and began to walk away, and you called after him.

“Daveed! That’s just cruel!”

“Y/n, I don’t think you realize how she looks at you.” He turned back around, his brown eyes filled with sincerity. “This isn’t a one-sided thing, I know it. You just need to woman up and make your move.” He turned and walked down the hall, leaving you standing alone and confused.  _ What does he mean, how she looks at me? Could she… no, she wouldn’t, she’s probably not even into girls… _

You spent the next few days agonizing over Daveed’s words and pining after Jasmine at work, trying to figure out how to make your move; before you knew it, it was Friday evening, and the intercom was shouting that it was fifteen minutes to places. You made your way backstage and sat in an unoccupied chair, waiting for your fellow ensemble members to join you and take to the stage.

Daveed sat down next to you. “Time’s almost up, y/n. Any last-minute attempts?” You shook your head.

“I can’t do it, Diggs. I can’t tell her about how I stare at her during the show, or how I envy Lin for kissing her every day. I give up, you win.” You put your head down, but Daveed lifted your chin up.

“Are you sure?” he grinned, and you raised an eyebrow. He gestured behind you, and there you saw Jasmine, climbing out of the curtains in her white opening dress, a huge smile on your face. Your heart got caught in your throat.

“Jasmine, I…” She cut you off.

“Y/n, just kiss me already.” She took your hand, pulling you up, and then you were kissing, breathing in her lavender scent, your hands resting on her waist. She pulled away after a moment and put her hands on your cheeks, staring into your eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

“God, me too,” you breathed, for seemingly the first time in the past moment. You leaned in and kissed her again, your bodies pressed against each other, your hearts beating in tandem at the confirmation of a requited love.


End file.
